On The Line
by dutchtulips
Summary: it's finally time for Ron to tell Hermione how he feels about her. he meets her at the lake. songfic.


SD ~ Doña Rowling reaps it all, the lucky woman. "On The Line" is by the On The Line All Stars.

****

On The Line

-dutchtulips-

__

I'm layin' it

On the line to show you

I'll never let you go

On the line for your love

There's nothing I want more

Every time he had the chance, Ron would freeze up. There'd be a time and they were alone, and Ron would open his mouth to say the words, but nothing would ever come. His voice would lock up and he'd get tongue-tied. It was his fear, rising in his throat, blocking the words Ron wanted to say.

And he'd had a lot of disappointments in his life. Growing up as the sixth of seven children had its downsides, and no one knew it better than Ron. He'd missed many good things he wished he had had, and even lost some of them. She was the one thing Ron didn't want to lose. No matter how many times he'd get angry with her, Ron knew that he would miss her terribly if she were ever gone.

__

Another dead-end street, another love gone wrong

Another shattered dream, always the same old song

I started thinking that you'd never come along

All of these things were bubbling around in Ron's mind as he sat down by the lake, watching the sun go slowly down. He'd asked her to meet him there that very evening, and now Ron was starting to wonder if she were going to show. He knew he had no reason to think she'd voluntarily desert him, but Ron had other intentions, other hopes, for this particular time that they would be hanging around together.

Ron leaned back against the tree he was sitting under, thinking. _I've finally taken this chance, _he pondered. _Forget all of your past failures, Weasley. You can do it this time. Just open your mouth and say the words. _

But what if she rejects you? What if she runs away the second you tell her? Or worse - what if she just sits there, like I've just said something completely stupid, and stares at me? No words - just, stares at me. What if she doesn't understand? 

Ron sighed and ran a hand through his red hair, scratching his head. _No, she _will_ understand. She knows you almost better than you know yourself. Both of you know it. She understand everything - the slugs, the bickering, the Firebolt, all of the times I've tried to jump Malfoy in her defense, and even Krum. She understands everything. She's _not_ going to turn her back on you._

Ron propped his elbow on his knee and looked back up at the horizon, waiting for her to arrive. His mind was racing, cutting off everything around him, paying no heed to even himself. All that mattered now was her. All he cared about was her.

I got all this love inside, that so low was denied

I wish you knew what I've been through to get to you 

"Ron?"

He looked up, and there she was. Although she looked relatively simple, from her bushy brown hair and her black wizard robes, down to the Mary Jane's on her feet, Ron had never seen her look more captivating.

"Hermione." He sat up straighter. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

She smiled, coming closer. "Well, here I am just for you, Ron Weasley." Hermione joined him under the tree. Looking out at the sunset, she said, "Pretty nice out here, isn't it? I always love to sit outside during dusk, in the summer, back home. It's the best part of the day."

Ron nodded slightly, looking over at her. The golden haze had caught her profile in just the right way, illuminating her beautiful face. Ron felt his heart jump up as he stared at her. "Yeah, yeah it sure is, 'Mione."

__

I'm layin' it

On the line to show you

I'll never let you go

On the line for your love

There's nothing I want more

When you smile, I feel my heart open

And I know there's nothing that I wouldn't do

I'm layin' it

On the line this time

Just to be with you

Hermione watched it a moment longer, and then finally turned to face him. "So, it's been hectic the last few days. How are things?"

"Oh, fine. For once the school marks are decent. Don't expect it to last very long, though." Ron grinned, feeling his nerves loosen up as they talked. _Good. Maybe I won't be so tense later. _"How 'bout you, 'Mione?"

"Not bad," she replied, crossing her legs to sit Indian-style. 

Ron raised an eyebrow. "That's all? Just 'not bad'?"

Hermione glanced up at him. "Well, nothing overwhelmingly big has happened lately. Not yet, anyways." 

__

That's my cue, I suppose, Ron thought. There was a silence between them now, begging to be broken. He cleared his throat and started to speak. "I guess you're wondering why I asked you here."

"Was there something specific?" Her brow furrowed. "You solely asked if I wanted to sit down by the lake this evening."

"I reckon. . .there was something I wanted to say to you. . ." he said slowly, feeling his nerves tense up again.

Hermione nodded, waiting for him to continue. 

Ron ruffled his hair again, trying to figure out how to start. He turned some words over in his mind until they sounded right, and then decided to go ahead. "Well, can I ask you something first, 'Mione?"

"Sure," she replied, undeterred.

"Have you ever. . .felt as if. . ." Ron paused, trying again. "Say that something happened to you, 'Mione. . .or just something in general, that you never believed could happen. Like, like it's so bewildering that you just can't take it in. Does that make sense?"

She nodded. "I know what you mean, Ron. I've felt that way before. Why do you ask?"

"Uh, um, no reason." He shrugged.

__

After everything my heart's been through

I treasure every moment I spend with you

For me to feel this way is something new

Hermione smiled a little. "Surely you had to have had one," she said softly. 

"No. . .no, I was, you know, making conversation," Ron plucked a leaf from a low branch twined it in between his fingers.

"Well, what was it you wanted to say?" She asked.

"I, uh, I. . .forgot," he stammered.

Hermione let out a small laugh. "You're a little too conspicuous for me, Ron."

__

Damn, he thought, _How does she always know? Am I really that dense?! Or can 'Mione just read me like a book? She knows me too well. I'm surprised she can't already tell that I lo -_

"If you've lost or broken something of mine, I promise not to get mad. Does that ease it any better?" Hermione asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Ron blinked from his reverie and abruptly looked up at her. "It's nothing like that," he mumbled before he could stop himself.

__

Now it's got a hold of me, it's making me believe

That what we've got is something unlike any other

"So you _haven't_ forgotten, now have you?" She smiled.

He glued his eyes to the horizon and didn't reply. Ron's heart was already working like sixty; the last thing he wanted right now was to say the wrong thing. 

Hermione touched his arm, trying to get his attention, and he felt a warm chill ripple through him. "Come on, Ron, what's bugging you? You can tell me," she said gently.

Silence.

"_Say_ something," she quietly pleaded.

Ron stared at the sun a moment longer, as if he wasn't going to reply at all, but then, finally, "I'd put it all down."

Hermione was puzzled. "What?"

He glanced at her. "There are some things I'd put everything down for. That I'd risk everything for. Even my own life. In some ways, I already have."

__

I'm layin' it

On the line to show you

I'll never let you go

On the line for your love

There's nothing I want more

When you smile, I feel my heart open

And I know there's nothing that I wouldn't do

I'm layin' it

On the line this time

Just to be with you

Hermione returned his stare. "I'm - I'm confused, Ron. What exactly are you talking about?"

He brushed back his hair again, and swallowed. "You."

Her eyes widened. "Me?"

"Yes." Ron closed his hand over hers. "Surely you know that by now."

"Is that what you meant about that question about -"

"Yes." He paused for a moment. "I discovered it. And I couldn't believe it at first. But it makes sense, 'Mione. I've risked a lot for you. There was little else I cared about more than you, I reckon. And I've put myself on the line for you in first year, in second year, in third year, last year. . .and, in a manner of speaking, I plan to keep on doing it."

__

It's out. Finally it's all out, Ron thought._ I've said it the best way I know how. All that's left is - _

Hermione looked from his hand clasped around hers to up into his eyes. "You - you really mean that?"

__

If you're thinking what I'm thinking

All you've gotta do is say the word 

If you tell me what you're needing

I can give you what you're asking for 

" 'Course I do," he replied. Taking in a deep, deep breath, he said, "I. . .love you, Hermione Granger. I've always loved you. I always will."

A tear trickled down her cheek. "Oh, Ron!" She flung her arms around him and embraced him tightly.

"Oh, why do I bother saying nice things? You just fall all apart on me every time!" Ron said facetiously. 

Hermione sniffled and looked back up at him, smiling. "You're such a prat!" Pause. "Perhaps that's why I love you, too."

__

Well, I didn't have a prayer, I thought nobody cared

I turned around and you were there

I have been waiting for you 

And I want you to know 

He blinked. "You - you do?"

"Yes, you mindless git, I do!" She wrapped her arms around his neck again. "As much as you make me want to kill you sometimes, at the same time you make me want to. . .kiss you."

"Do you," Ron said, smirking, "mind if I do that now?"

__

On the line to show you

That I'll never let you go

On the line for your love

There's nothing I want more

When you smile, I feel my heart open

And I know there's nothing that I wouldn't do 

"That seems fair. . ." she replied, leaning forward.

It seemed to last forever, the kiss, as they shared everything they had been through together, and everything they meant to each other together. When it at last ended, Hermione tightened her grip around Ron and said, "You know what I've figured out?"

He smiled, doing the same. "What?"

"There are things that you can't share with someone without ending up being friends. And. . .there are things that you can't share with someone without falling in love with them," Hermione told him.

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

She nodded. "Definitely."

__

I'm layin' it

On the line to show you

Never gonna let you go

On the line for your love

There's nothing I want more

When you smile, I feel my heart open

And I know there's nothing that I would not do

Ron shrugged. "Do you know what I say to that?"

"What?" Hermione smiled softly.

He leaned in and kissed her again, savoring the feeling of holding her close, knowing that she was his. 

__

I'm layin' it

On the line this time

Just to be with you

****

el fin

__ __


End file.
